COUNTING SHEEPS
by nalsik
Summary: Melanie Eisley wygrała 72. Igrzyska Głodowe. Melanie przechodzi ogromną zmianę. Z spokojnej i delikatnej dziewczyny, zmienia się w bezuczuciową i zimną. Nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo. Ale, co się stanie, gdy pewnego dnia, pewien mały człowiek wkroczy do jej świata?


Ogień z każdą sekundą, coraz szybciej pochłaniał wysuszony las. Melanie biegła, ile sił w nogach, ale połamane gałęzie drzew utrudniały dziewczynie zadanie. Usłyszała huk armatni, jednak nie mogła spojrzeć na niebo, aby ujrzeć portret poległego trybuta. _No to zostało nas dwoje_, pomyślała nastolatka, kiedy przeskakiwała spory konar. Pożar zaczął ciągnąć się wzdłuż jej lewej strony, więc skręciła w przeciwną. Gęsty dym nie pozwalał Melanie wziąć głębokiego wdechu. Płuca domagały się powietrza, którego coraz ciężej można było uchwycić. Kiedy reszty sosny upadły tuż przed nią, zaśmiała się głośno.

- Nie myślicie chyba, że mnie pokonacie? - wykrzyknęła.- Nie ma takiej opcji! Matka czeka na mnie z obiadem!

Melanie próbowała poprawić plecak, który zaczynał jej ciążyć. Przykucnęła i szybko przeanalizowała zawartość plecaka. Wyrzuciła resztki bandaża, kurtkę, parę niezdatnych do jedzenia rzeczy. Zostawiła, tylko butelkę wody i sześć noży, które pochowała po kieszeniach bluzy. Przyjrzała się torbie. _To cholerstwo, chyba nie będzie mi potrzebne._ Odrzuciła za siebie plecak, a następnie chwyciła topór w dłoń i ruszyła przed siebie. Z daleka, coś zaczęło błyszczeć.

- Róg - pomyślała głośno.

Niebezpieczeństwo był już blisko. W chwili, gdy dziewczyna wbiegła na pustynię, pomiędzy resztki ceglanych domków, dym zniknął, a pożar ustał. Odwróciła się w kierunku z którego nadeszła. _Bardzo śmieszne, nie można było szybciej skończyć tej zabawy? Zmęczyłam się. Chwila, coś nie gra. Jest za cicho. _

Melanie zacisnęła palce na broni. Atak mógł nadejść w każdej chwili.

_-_Pokaż się, kimkolwiek jesteś. Wiem, że twój tyłek też tu przyciągnęli - wyciągnęła jeden z noży i weszła pomiędzy domki. - Wyłaź. Chcę to już skończyć i wrócić do domu. A może, ktoś się...

Nie dokończyła. Melanie upadła twarzą w gorący piasek. Nie czuła na sobie niczyjego ciężaru. Za to, usłyszała znajomych, pełen kpiny śmiech._Matthew Correy. Podły krętacz i kłamca. Jak mogłam mu zaufać?_Trybutka podniosła się ociężale. Dłonią przetarła usta na których znajdywało się sporo piasku. Wyprostowała się i odwróciła przodem do napastnika.

- Tak miło cię znowu widzieć - powiedziała teatralnie.

W głębi duszy miała ochotę rzucić się na niego i wydrapać mu oczy. Była wściekła. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił z niej takiej kretynki jak on zrobił z niej. Ale sama na to pozwoliła. _Było polecieć na oczy?_ Postawiła krok do przodu, ale noga od razu zaczęła ją przeraźliwie boleć. _Za to też zapłacisz, gnido._Miał jej pomóc, ale nie tak jak to zrobił. Miał pomóc _**przeżyć**_, a _**nie umrzeć**_.

- Zobacz, taki piękny finał. Dwójka dzieciaków z Dystryktu Dwunastego. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się raz na... Wróć, to nie zdarza się nigdy - poprawiła się i uniosła topór nieco wyżej. - Zróbmy przedstawienie, jakiego nikt nie zapomni. Co ty na to?

- Okej - nastolatek przeczesał włosy dłonią i posłał Melanie, jeden ze swoich uśmiechów.

- No to ruszaj się. Obiad mi stygnie - uwielbiała się droczyć.

Trybut, ani drgnął. Melanie wywróciła oczami. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ociągał się ze swoimi ruchami. Zwłaszcza, że szło o życie albo śmierć. Posłała w kierunku Matta nóż. Broń świsnęła koło jego ucha. Trybutka nie czekała długo na odwet. Correy rzucił się na nią, a następnie docisnął ją do pozostałości ze ściany. Może i była słabsza, ale nadal uważała się za mądrzejszą. Wymusiła płacz i lekko zaróżowionymi oczami spojrzała na chłopaka. Wydawał się taki pewny siebie. Zgubnie prawdopodobnie.

- Proszę, zabij mnie szybko - błagała przez ściśnięte gardło.

Matthew uśmiechnął się słabo i spuścił wzrok. Zza paska wyciągnął niewielki nóż i przyłożył go trybutce do szyi. Pierwsza łza poleciała po jej policzku. Przez chwilę, zwątpił w swoje czyny. Nie był zabójcą, chciał tylko wrócić do domu.

- Łączą nas fajne wspomnienia - zaczął cicho. - Nie jestem mordercą, postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej się da.

Melanie załkała i zamknęła oczy. Czekała, tylko na jeden dźwięk. Jęk bólu Matta. Chłopak osunął się na ziemię. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Westchnęła z zadowoleniem. Spojrzała na półżywego trybuta. Nóż wystający z jego brzucha przyprawił szesnastolatkę o dziwne uczucia, których nigdy do tej pory nie odczuwała. Nie wierzyła, że to jej dzieło. Jednak, była z niego dumna. Ukucnęła obok cierpiącego chłopaka i nachyliła się do jego twarzy.

- ...ale ja jestem - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Nigdy nie uważałam, że jesteś specjalnie lotny. Dla mnie zawsze byłeś dupkiem. Nie wiem, jak mogłam być tak naiwna, że dałam się nabrać na te twoje obietnice... Zaufałam ci, wiesz? A ty mnie wykorzystałaś i oszukałeś. I chciałeś zabić. Zapamiętaj, nigdy nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać. I wiesz, co jeszcze? Nie ignoruj tych, którzy wydają się słabsi i bezsilni. Skąd wiesz, jaką skrywają w sobie tajemnice...

- Melanie... - kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku.

-... jeśli z miłości można zabić...

Usta chłopaka drgnęły, gdy trybutka wstała i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Widział, jak zaciska dłoń w pięść. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, aby wziąć jeden z ostatnich oddechów. Dokładniej pierwszy i ostatni. Kiedy otworzył ponownie oczy, żeby spojrzeć na jej niewinną twarz, ujrzał tylko ostrze toporu. I ciemność.

-... jestem skłonna to zrobić.

Ostra krawędź utkwiła w szyi Matthewa. A Melanie przypomniała sobie, jak jego blade usta drgnęły na jej przedostatnie wyznanie. Kłamanie wychodziło jej najlepiej. Tylko w tej ostatniej kwestii była prawdziwą sobą. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wystawiła twarz do słońca. Dwudziestu trzech trybutów. Tylu poległo, aby ona mogła wrócić. Nie obchodziło ją to. Bo Igrzyska, to przecież nie jej wymysł. Ona, tylko grała. Musiała. Mimo że, nigdy nie lubiła gier. Zwłaszcza planszowych.

-Panie i panowie, oto zwyciężczyni 72. Igrzysk Głodowych... Melanie Eisley! -rozbrzmiał głos głównego organizatora, Seneki Crane'a.

_**Mamo, wracam do domu.**_


End file.
